


Поттер, ты принес мне подарок?

by MaBar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaBar/pseuds/MaBar
Summary: «— Представляете, кого я вчера в болоте встретил? Малфоя, собственной персоной! В костюмчике, прилизанный — хоть на обложку «Ведьмополитена». И в болоте, на соседней кочке!— Да? Может, он и вправду проклят?»





	Поттер, ты принес мне подарок?

Болотная кочка противно проседала под ногами и перекашивалась. Гарри раздраженно выдохнул, в очередной раз безуспешно попытался сдуть прядь волос, которая попала под очки и настойчиво лезла в правый глаз, и взмахнул палочкой, отсекая от ближайшего болотного фонарника его фонарь. Фонарь и фонарник тут же истаяли дымом, но рядом был еще один, а за ним еще, и еще — конца-края не видать. Фонарников кругом копошилось столько, что, если бы не туман, света от них вполне бы хватало, чтобы представить, что сейчас не ночь, а только-только собирается вечер. Но белесый туман не давал свету рассеяться, и чуть выше головы Гарри было черным-черно. Кочка противно чавкнула, он оступился, провалившись одной ногой по щиколотку в грязную воду, и снова взмахнул палочкой, лишая сразу нескольких фонарников фонарей.

— Да откуда вас тут столько, — от души выругавшись, пробормотал он и вытер рукавом пот со лба. 

Фонарники предсказуемо не ответили, продолжая копошиться в осоке, зато вдруг раздался голос, который Гарри совершенно не ожидал услышать. На самом деле, в этом глухом болоте и ночью он вообще никаких голосов не ожидал услышать и чуть не свалился с кочки от испуга и удивления, лишь чудом удержался, схватившись за пук травы. 

— Болота ночью — не лучшее место для прогулок, не так ли? 

Драко Малфой — а это оказался именно он, как бы трудно ни было в это поверить, — стоял на соседней кочке, с равнодушным видом смотрел на происходящее и выглядел так, словно он сюда заглянул по пути на какую-нибудь вечеринку. 

— Что?! — спросил Гарри. — Ты что здесь делаешь, Малфой?

— Впрочем, ты вроде всегда любил болтаться по таким местам, — продолжил тот, глядя куда-то мимо Гарри. 

— Что? — переспросил Гарри, чувствуя себя очень глупо. Какой-то абсурд — Малфой в своем модном маггловском костюме казался здесь совершенно инородным существом, дырой в пространстве, аномалией и чем угодно еще, но только не реальным Малфоем! Ну откуда он тут мог взяться?! Гарри помотал головой, отпустил пук травы, за который держался, тут же поморщился — он все же порезался об осоку, — и чуть пришел в себя. 

— Малфой, стой, где стоишь, — приказал он, — я сейчас...

Но Малфой не дослушал, шагнул ближе, вдруг обхватил его за талию, резко развернулся, и растерянного Гарри сдавило со всех сторон — Малфой, поганец, куда-то их аппарировал. Впрочем, через мгновение Гарри выяснил куда — они оказались на твердой земле неподалеку, толпа фонарников по-прежнему светилась сквозь кусты и чахлые деревца. 

— Дикая красота любит дикие места, — бархатным голосом сказал Малфой, чуть не касаясь губами его уха, и Гарри судорожно сглотнул и, резко дернувшись, вырвался из объятий. — Но не в такое же время, право слово! Стоит найти тропу. Любая тропа куда-нибудь да приведет. А мне пора идти. Пока!

Некоторое время Гарри растерянно смотрел в темноту, туда, где буквально секунду назад был Малфой — ведь был же?! Потом потер горящее ухо, выругался и принялся продираться сквозь кусты обратно к фонарникам — работа сама себя все же не сделает, несмотря на всяких абсурдных Малфоев.

***

Утром Аврорат встретил Гарри традиционным шумом и суматохой. Отовсюду слышались голоса, служебные записки со свистом носились между отсеками. Симус висел на перегородке и что-то, смеясь, рассказывал Дину, который сосредоточенно царапал пером на куске пергамента. Гарри зашел в отсек напротив, поставил на стол ржавый фонарь без стекол и упал на протестующе скрипнувший стул.

— Что за рухлядь? — спросил тут же заинтересовавшийся Симус.

— У фонарников отобрал, — сказал Гарри. — Какой-то идиот зачаровал его их приманивать. 

— А, вот чего их там так развелось! Выяснил, кто? 

— Откуда? Он там висел неизвестно сколько, и проржавел, и лишайником оброс. На метле небось закинули, чтобы фонарников подальше от жилья держать, да и забыли. 

— Привет, — Рон хлопнул Гарри по плечу. — Ты когда вчера домой-то вернулся?

— Вчера? Я сегодня домой вернулся, три часа назад! — Гарри зевнул и зябко поежился, а потом оживился. — О, зато вы не представляете, кого я вчера на болоте встретил! Малфоя!

— В смысле? — спросил Рон. 

— В прямом. Драко Малфой, собственной персоной, в костюмчике, прилизанный — хоть прямо на обложку «Ведьмополитена». И в болоте, на соседней кочке. 

— А что он там делал? — Дин оторвался от своей писанины. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Какую-то ерунду нес, я не запомнил, а потом исчез в темноте — дела у него, видишь ли. Может, сейчас какие-нибудь болотные вечеринки в моде, а мы не знаем? 

— Слушайте, слушайте, — сказал Симус. — Может, он и в правду проклят?

— Что? Что значит — «в правду»? — спросил Рон. 

Дин, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него, потом на Симуса. Тот пожал плечами. 

— Точно, вас же не было! Вы же уезжали в начале лета, — сказал он. 

— Да, к Чарли, — согласился Гарри. 

— Это было во второй половине июня, — продолжил Симус. — К нам пришел Забини и сказал, что особняк Малфоев на своем месте не стоит. Вместе с Малфоями пропали Панси Паркинсон и Грегори Гойл. Их квартиры пусты. 

— А мы тут при чем? В Отделе обеспечения магического правопорядка что сказали? — спросил Рон. 

— Там ему сказали, что ничего подобного — сначала он туда пришел. Ничто и никто никуда не пропал. Особняк под чарами Ненаносимости и Необнаружимости, Паркинсон и Гойл гостят — имеют право. Перкинс — знаете его? — видел Малфоя в Косом переулке, буквально на следующий день, как Забини приходил, — сказал Симус. — Подошел, спросил. 

— И что? — спросил Гарри. 

— И ничего. Малфой сказал, что все на месте, все в порядке, Гойл и Паркинсон гостят — ну, я уже сказал. А с Забини он сам свяжется. 

— А Забини что? — спросил Рон. 

— Забини не верит. Говорит, не было такого, чтобы от него дом Малфоев скрыли. Малфой его лучший друг! Ну не мог же тот так обидеться, что Забини на его день рождения не пришел!

— При чем здесь день рождения Малфоя? — растеряно спросил Гарри и помотал головой. — Чушь какая-то. Запутали совсем. 

— Забини ничего другого вспомнить не смог, — пожал плечами Дин. — Он не пришел на день рождения, потому что уехал, а приехал — и все изменилось. 

— Бред, — сказал Рон. 

— Перкинс сказал, что не хватало им еще и ссоры разбирать. Вот Забини и пришел к нам. Но на самом деле — мы тут тоже ни при чем. Черной магии же нет, все целы, — сказал Симус. — Так что Забини ушел ни с чем. Но знаете что? — он свесился сильнее и понизил голос. — Говорят, особняк Малфоев видели. Но не в Уилтшире. 

— А где? — спросил Гарри. 

— Моя троюродная прабабка из Бата написала, что ее подружка видела особняк. А там ничего подобного не было никогда. Правда, бабке и ее подружкам по сто двадцать лет. Они и не только белых павлинов, но и единорогов увидят, лишь бы было о чем сплетничать. Но еще она написала, что к кузену Эбби приставал какой-то очень вежливый и богатый блондин. 

— Малфой богатый, да, — сказал Рон и засмеялся. — Но — вежливый? Не-ет. Глупости! Но с чего они взяли, что это именно Малфой и его особняк? Сомневаюсь, что все прямо вот так разбираются в особняках и блондинах! 

— Это не они взяли, — ответил Дин и потыкал кончиком пера в пергамент. — Это мы с Симусом тут так решили. 

— Так что вот такие дела, — сказал Симус. — Особняк Малфоев на месте не видят, а видят не пойми где. Малфой вон, еще и по болотам бродит. Вежливый и богатый. 

Гарри пожал плечами и, нахмурившись, развернулся к своему столу. Малфой на болоте не был похож на себя обычного, совершенно точно. Решив поговорить с Забини после работы, Гарри отодвинул в строну фонарь и взял чистый пергамент. Но сосредоточиться на отчете никак не получалось, кроме того, он вспомнил кое-что. 

— Эй, погодите! Симус! — позвал он. — В Кайлоаге я тоже слышал! В пабе вчера вечером — я ждал, пока стемнеет — какой-то старик смеялся с хозяином над каким-то... Не помню, Тайгом? Не важно. Но они смеялись, что тот видел большой дом и там птиц с длинными хвостами! Белых птиц!

— Ого! — воскликнул Симус. — Так что, особняк Малфоев и в Сутерланде видели? Но это уж совсем далеко от Уилтшира! Ладно сам Малфой, но его дом!..

— Просто бродячий замок Малфоя, — засмеялся Дин. — Есть такой маггловский мультфильм — ну, типа колдографий, только с сюжетом и звуком. Там был колдун в ходячем замке, и он ел сердца красивых девушек. 

— Малфой у Эбби сердце не сожрал, — хмыкнул Симус. — Да и Гарри, вон, вполне себе цел. Но, похоже, тут все же что-то странное. Сказать Робардсу?

— Был такой, лет двести назад — его даже прозвали Родерик Непоседливый, — задумчиво сказал Дин. — Это еще до создания Фиделиуса — он заколдовал свой дом, чтобы тот перемещался с места на место.

— Ты зачем сейчас это сказал? — спросил Симус. — Хочешь нам все испортить? 

— Все равно надо с Забини еще раз поговорить, — сказал Гарри. 

— Пошли сову, — посоветовал Дин. — Он вроде предупреждал, что дома редко бывает.

***

Кричеру надо было выдать деньги для расходов по дому, о чем тот не забыл напомнить, и когда Гарри только вернулся с болота, и когда проснулся спустя несчастные три часа, и когда надевал аврорскую мантию, чтобы наконец уйти на работу. И вот теперь мешочек с галлеонами приятно оттягивал карман. Мелкая морось висела в воздухе, как туман, и Гарри поднял повыше воротник мантии, сбегая со ступенек Гринготтса. Кричер обещал пастуший пирог и имбирное печенье с молочным соусом, Рон и Гермиона собирались прийти в гости, но Гарри по дороге домой решил все же быстро зайти к Забини, чтобы расспросить про Малфоя.

На нижней ступеньке он чуть не столкнулся с престарелой колдуньей, которая вдруг вздумала остановиться перед огромной лужей, но его кто-то подхватил под локоть. 

— О, прости...те, — сказал Гарри, растеряно глядя на Малфоя. — Малфой? Ты что здесь делаешь? 

— Прекрасная погода, не правда ли? Очень освежает, — сказал тот, глядя куда-то мимо Гарри. Морось тут же сменилась редким дождиком. — Позволь, я помогу. 

— Эм, в чем? — подозрительно спросил Гарри и решил не спорить, когда тот, молча и по-прежнему придерживая его за локоть, действительно помог спуститься со ступеней. — Малфой, ты...

Но тот вдруг поднял руку и, чуть-чуть не касаясь, провел большим пальцем возле нижней губы Гарри и сказал:

— Эти капли воды... я им почти завидую. Увидимся. 

— Малфой, стой! — крикнул Гарри, опомнившись. — Малфой!

Но тот ни на секунду не задержался, развернулся и тут же затерялся среди толпы — несмотря на дождь, в Косом переулке было полно народа. Гарри бросился следом, расталкивая прохожих, но Малфой исчез, словно растворился в сырости. В конце концов Гарри сдался, остановился, сдернул очки, чтобы их протереть, и его тут же пихнули в спину — оказывается, он успел добежать до «Удивительных волшебных вредилок» и теперь загораживал проход к ступеням. 

— Простите, — зло сказал Гарри и аппарировал в Кенсингтонские сады.

***

Забини не оказалось дома. Домовик страдальчески заламывал ручки и таращил глаза, рассказывая, что как жаль, как очень-очень жаль, но хозяев нет, а мастер Блейз вот буквально только вчера был, но сейчас нет; и вернется он не раньше следующей недели — очень много разъездов у мастера Блейза, не успевает заказывать порт-ключи. Гарри, как смог, быстро распрощался, сбегая от этих старательных объяснений и мучений домовика, который не угодил дорогому гостю. «Нет-нет, я ничуть не расстроен, и да-да, я непременно зайду!» — пообещал Гарри, выскакивая из-под навеса над крыльцом обратно в морось, и зашагал по тротуару, не очень внимательно обходя лужи — какое все же полезное заклинание Импервиус.

Ждать, когда Забини объявится в очередной раз, не хотелось. Гарри подумал, что, может, стоит прямо сейчас послать сову и договориться о встрече, поднял голову, чтобы осмотреться и найти укромное место, из которого можно аппарировать обратно в Косой переулок, и зашагал через дорогу в Кенсингтонский парк. Но на полпути к многообещающим зарослям каких-то кустов остановился, оторопев. На небольшой лужайке, где еще секунду назад стояла раскидистая ива и где на скамейке рядом с ней сидел пожилой джентльмен под зонтиком, теперь во все стороны протянулась высокая кованая ограда, за оградой виднелись вязы и тисы — точь-в точь как он помнил — особняк Малфоев во всей своей красе. 

Гарри решительно пошел в сторону ворот. 

— Добрый день, молодой человек, — вдруг послышался голос. 

Гарри машинально поздоровался в ответ. Ограда и тисы расплывались в тумане, сквозь них все отчетливее проступала ива со своей скамейкой. Налетел порыв ветра, капли с листьев попали на очки, и Гарри решительно стиснул зубы и сосредоточился — особняк тут, он его видит, а значит, и в него войдет. Ворота должны быть прямо перед ним. 

Вместо шероховатой и влажной коры ивы под его пальцами оказался совершенно сухой металлический прут. Гарри толкнул незапертую створку, шагнул и очутился по ту сторону ограды. Вокруг росли вязы и тисы, вглубь двора убегала гравийная дорожка, виляя меж деревьев. Дождя не было. Гарри оглянулся. Сквозь ограду он видел поле с полосой леса на краю. 

Он вышел обратно, но в Кенсингтонский парк не попал. Все так же вокруг во все стороны тянулось поле, над головой серое небо, и никакого дождя. Гарри осмотрелся и пошел по дорожке, которая должна была привести его к особняку.

***

Гойл, одетый в футболку и широченные штаны на подтяжках, стоял на крыльце и со спокойным любопытством смотрел на приближающегося Гарри.

— Привет, Поттер, — сказал он и с хрустом откусил от огромного яблока. — Ты тоже пришел на день рождения Драко?

— Да, — осторожно ответил Гарри и покрепче сжал волшебную палочку. — А где он сам?

— Не знаю. — Гойл спустился с крыльца и пошел в обход дома. — Я тут с самого утра. И Панси тоже. А Драко где-то ходит. Яблочко хочешь?

Гарри, который шел следом за ним, огляделся. Они оказались на заднем дворе, возле старой кривой яблони. На ее ветках сразу висели и завязи, и зеленые недозрелые яблоки всех размеров, и спелые красные. 

— Он уже успел поругаться с Панси. Она теперь дуется под липами, — продолжил Гойл и махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — Она каждый день там дуется. А ты чего без подарка?

— Пойду поищу Малфоя, — вместо ответа сказал Гарри. 

Гойл кивнул, деловито подтянул штаны, поправив подтяжки, и повернулся к яблоне, чтобы выбрать себе новое яблоко. Гарри опять оглянулся и пошел по двору в надежде найти кого-нибудь потолковее. 

Он шел и не верил своим глазам. Благодаря работе в саду тети Петуньи он неплохо разбирался в цветах и точно знал, что, например, нарциссы в конце августа уже не цветут. Однако вот они, заполонили огромную клумбу и, похоже, не собирались вянуть. Рядом цвели огромные астры и георгины. Цвел и одуряюще пах чубушник, голая земля под ним была присыпана белыми лепестками. 

— Да что здесь творится-то?! — пробормотал Гарри и увидел возле дома маленькую площадку, мощеную камнем. Он обогнул огромный вазон, в котором пенились и переливались через край петунии всех цветов, и оказался перед дверью. 

Дверь вела на кухню. Пара домовиков при виде Гарри запищала и засуетилась — кухня не лучшее место для гостя мастера Драко, но если гость пожелает, то они приготовят все-все!.. Гарри пришлось повысить голос, чтобы домовики его услышали. 

— Хозяева в гостиной, — ответил один из них на вопрос. — Типси проводить.

***

Люциус и Нарцисса Малфой пили чай. На низком столике стояли чашки, чайник и тарелки с крохотными бутербродами и пирожными.

— Мистер Поттер, какой приятный сюрприз, — сказал Люциус без тени удивления и взял чашку, которую ему протягивала жена. — Спасибо, дорогая. Чаю?

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер, — сказала Нарцисса, и Гарри решил не спорить и послушался. — Вы пришли на день рождения Драко? Но, думаю, сегодня мы вряд ли будем отмечать. Возьмите. 

Гарри взял чашку, пробормотав слова благодарности. 

— Почему? — спросил он. 

Люциус с задумчивым видом наклонился над ближайшей тарелкой и, словно между делом взяв жену за руку, поцеловал в запястье. 

— Дорогая, даже не знаю, что выбрать... — сказал он, а потом обратил внимание на Гарри. — Не знаю. Он чем-то недоволен. 

— Чем? 

— Кто поймет нынешних детей, правда, дорогая? Я не знаю, нам он не говорит. Ему все чего-то не хватает. Но пока он не найдет, мы не сможем отпраздновать. 

— Почему? — снова спросил Гарри. 

— Это же его день рождения, не так ли? — сказала Нарцисса, а Люциус опять поцеловал ее запястье. — Все должно быть так, как хочет он. Возьми, дорогой. Это твое любимое. 

Гарри посмотрел, как она, ласково улыбаясь, протягивает мужу пирожное на крохотной тарелочке, и поспешно отпил из своей чашки. Крепкий чай его словно отрезвил.

— Конечно, вы можете идти, мистер Поттер, — сказала Нарцисса, когда он поставил чашку на столик, собираясь вставать. — Зачем вам скучать с нами? А завтра мы устроим праздник. 

— А что будет завтра? — спросил Гарри, подозревая, что он прекрасно знает ответ. 

— День рождения Драко, разумеется. — Нарцисса не подвела. Гарри задумчиво кивнул и, стараясь не слушать, как Люциус уверяет ее, что рядом с ней скучать просто невозможно, сбежал из гостиной. 

Забини был прав — Гарри уже понял, что имеет дело с проклятием, которое влияет и на время, и на сознание, и на пространство, но что именно это за проклятие, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Со слов того же Забини, на дне рождения должно было быть всего пять человек — значит, осталось найти Малфоя и Паркинсон для полноты картины.

***

Паркинсон действительно сидела под липами. Из заднего дворика можно было попасть в огромный парк, который выглядел обманчиво естественно. Холмы, овражки, полянки — за каждым поворотом дорожки открывался новый вид. Гарри понял, что здесь можно бродить часами, взобрался на самый высокий холм, огляделся и зашагал напрямик к одинокой фигуре, которую он заметил в небольшой рощице.

— Что? — спросила Паркинсон, когда с угрюмым видом дождалась его приближения, и отвернулась. — Хочу сидеть здесь и буду сидеть! А Драко дурак!

— Совершенно с тобой согласен, — сказал Гарри и присел рядом на скамейку. 

Липы цвели. Было тепло, сладко пахло, жужжали пчелы. Зелень всех оттенков радовала глаз. А Паркинсон выглядела как чернильная клякса в своем строгом черном платье в викторианском стиле. Волосы она заплела в две косички.

— А где он, кстати? — спросил Гарри. 

— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — ответила Паркинсон. — Он объявил, что мы должны нарядиться как магглы... — Она ненадолго задумалась и разгладила складку на платье. — Хотя тут он прав — магглы так интересно одеваются. 

— То есть ты это платье специально надела? — перебил ее Гарри. — На праздник?

Паркинсон посмотрела на него исподлобья. 

— Нет-нет, тебе очень идет! — поспешил заверить ее Гарри. — Просто я ожидал что-то более... Вечерние платья обычно более открытые. 

— Не в состоянии понять утончённый эротизм строгой одежды, не правда ли? 

Гарри зажмурился и помотал головой, чтобы прояснить мысли. 

— Не то что бы я спорил — но почему Малфой дурак? — спросил он. 

— Ему не понравился мой подарок, — сказала Паркинсон. — Точнее, мой и Грега. 

— А что вы ему подарили? — спросил Гарри, начиная терять терпение. 

— Исполнение желаний, само собой. Что еще можно подарить? Но он... Он выронил его! — Паркинсон на мгновение разозлилась, но очень быстро успокоилась и принялась с задумчивым видом накручивать на палец кончик косы. 

— Но с чего ты взяла, что он ему не понравился? — спросил Гарри, который, немного подождав, понял, что продолжать она не собирается. 

— Он сказал, что не может праздновать. Ему не хватает одного человека. До этого момента ему всего хватало, а тут вдруг перестало. Ему так не понравился наш подарок, что он не хочет праздновать с нами, — сказала Паркинсон и снова надулась. 

Гарри некоторое время ее разглядывал. 

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — спросил он. Ему все время казалось, что она забывала про него, лишь только он умолкал. 

— Гарри Поттер, — без тени удивления ответила она. 

— А что ты про меня знаешь? 

— Ты учился со мной на одном курсе.

— И все?

— Я не обращала на тебя внимание, прости, — сказала Паркинсон без тени сожаления в голосе. 

Гарри кивнул — что-то такое он и ожидал услышать. 

— А где ваш подарок? — спросил он.

***

В гостиной на низком столике так и стояла — видимо, с того дня, когда начался этот бесконечный день рождения, — пустая шкатулка с откинутой треснутой крышкой, которая держалась лишь на одной петле. Гарри вытащил палочку, чтобы определить, остались ли здесь чары, и сосредоточился.

Желание желанию рознь, не так ли? Можно хотеть конфетку и можно хотеть изменить реальность. Гарри не был уверен, могла ли эта шкатулка менять реальность, а из оставшихся чар опознал лишь те, что влияли на сознание. Так ведь менять сознание колдуна — или разом всех находящихся тут колдунов, если он все правильно понял, — тоже далеко не пустяки. Кто знает, о чем они мечтали?

Гарри огляделся, решил, что пропажу одного полена из дровницы при камине никто не заметит, и трансфигурировал его в бумажный пакет. Сломанную шкатулку он отнесет в Министерство и покажет артефакторам, может, те подскажут, что это за штука. 

Вдруг открылась дверь, и Гарри замер, так и не засунув шкатулку в пакет до конца.

— Хочешь отнести в починку? — спросил Малфой, входя в гостиную, забрал шкатулку, с равнодушным видом повертел и поставил обратно на стол. — На самом деле, не стоит, — продолжил он. — Это всего лишь упаковка. 

— Паркинсон считает, что тебе не понравился подарок, — сказал Гарри. 

— Она ошибается, — не задумываясь, ответил Малфой. — Мне очень понравился подарок. Только он не полон. 

— И кого ты ищешь? 

Малфой некоторое время молча смотрел на него, потом спросил:

— Ты пришел ко мне на день рождения? Как приятно. 

Гарри чуть не заскрипел зубами. 

— Да, но вы сегодня, похоже, не будете праздновать. — Плевать уже на шкатулку, информации ему хватит и так. — Я сейчас пойду и вернусь завтра, хорошо? 

— Конечно. Попроси Типси, он покажет тебе комнату. 

Гарри не стал говорить Малфою, что тот неправильно понял, лишь неловко махнул рукой и быстро пошел к выходу. На крыльце никого не было, Гойл, видимо, остался на заднем дворе, и Гарри зашагал по дорожке к воротам. Гравий хрустел под ногами. Гарри с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на бег. Он провел здесь от силы час, но голова уже начинала болеть — все кругом было настолько странным, что просто жуть брала. 

Вскоре показались ворота. Завитушки на них ничуть не напоминали лицо. Гарри внимательно осмотрел со всех сторон, открыл-закрыл — обычные створки. Даже без замка, какая беспечность. 

Он вышел на поле перед воротами, по-прежнему совершенно пустое, сосредоточился на Косом переулке и резко развернулся на каблуке. 

И чуть не упал, когда под свободную ногу попала кротовина, — он все еще был на том же самом поле. Выругавшись, он схватился за свой аврорский порт-ключ, что висел на цепочке на шее, и дернул. 

Ничего не произошло. 

Гарри похолодел. Его порт-ключ, который должен был работать в любых условиях, превратился в бесполезный кусок металла. 

Через десять минут он сдался. Куда бы он ни пошел, ворота всегда оказывались поблизости, а лес все так и темнел вдали. Гарри даже пытался пятиться, но под ноги попадались то кочки, то ямки — удивительно неровное поле, — он спотыкался, отводил взгляд, и ворота тут же тут-как-тут. Так что он зло пнул жалобно заскрипевшие ворота и пошел обратно.

***

— Как мне уйти отсюда? — спросил Гарри у Малфоя, который по-прежнему был в гостиной и со скучающим видом шевелил кочергой угли в камине. — Отойди.

Малфой без вопросов посторонился, но дымолетный порох просто сгорел, лишь на мгновение окрасив огонь в зеленый цвет. Гарри выругался. 

— Как мне уйти отсюда? — повторил он. — Ты же выходишь из особняка? 

— Через ворота, — сказал Малфой, и на мгновение Гарри показалось, что тот смотрит на него, как на придурка. Но Малфой моргнул, и его лицо вновь приняло любезное выражение. — Но тебе ведь незачем уходить, не правда ли? Ты пришел на мой день рождения, но мы его еще не отпраздновали. 

— И не можем отпраздновать, потому что ты кого-то ищешь! — с трудом сдерживаясь от крика, сказал Гарри и достал палочку. — Фините Инкантатум!

Ничего не произошло, а Малфой пропустил его слова мимо ушей. 

— Типси покажет тебе комнату, — сказал он. 

Гарри несколько раз сжал-разжал кулаки. 

— Ты знаешь, кто я? Что ты про меня знаешь? — спросил он. 

— Ты — Гарри Поттер. Мы учились на одном курсе, не так ли? Но на разных факультетах, — сказал Малфой, вдруг подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты расстроен моим ответом, я вижу? 

Очень странное ощущение — говоря это, Малфой смотрел вроде бы ему прямо в лицо, но и как будто мимо, — Гарри никак не мог поймать его взгляд. 

— Не расстраивайся, что я не замечал тебя, — продолжил Малфой, чуть сжал пальцы и подвинулся еще ближе. — Это было давно, а сейчас ты здесь. Ты пришел ко мне, и я рад вновь встретить тебя. 

Гарри, глядевший на него во все глаза, сглотнул. Рука на плече казалась очень горячей. 

— Мы сегодня уже встречались, — сказал он. — И вчера. 

Малфой изобразил вежливое удивление. 

— Правда? Уверен, я бы запомнил, — сказал он и провел рукой по плечу Гарри.

***

После бегства из гостиной — Гарри не мог больше выносить такого Малфоя, — Типси отвел его в гостевую спальню. Гарри уселся на кровать, сдернул очки, растер ладонями лицо, потом снова дернул за порт-ключ.

Ничего. 

— Кричер! — позвал он. — Кричер!

По-прежнему ничего. 

Надо же было так по-глупому застрять. Он шел сюда, готовый к неведомой опасности, был очень аккуратен и осторожен, несмотря на то, что никакой опасности для себя он так и не нашел. Он попросту никого не волновал — потому что тут ничто никого не волновало. Даже Паркинсон дулась просто так. «Мисс Панси дуться, да, дуться, — говорил, старательно тараща глаза, Типси, — ей нравится, когда ее уговаривать перестать. Мы приносить ей круассан, и чай, и господин Грегори ее утешать.»

И вот он здесь застрял. Даже эльф не мог никуда его перенести, лишь бормотал про день рождения. Что кто загадал, и как разбить проклятие — Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

А Рон с Гермионой? Где они будут его искать?

Гарри раздраженно замычал в ладони и упал на спину.

***

— Кого ты все же ищешь, Малфой? — спросил он утром за завтраком.

Никто, кроме Малфоя, не обратил внимания на его вопрос. Люциус и Нарцисса были поглощены друг другом, Гойла интересовал лишь завтрак, Паркинсон, похоже, никак не могла решить, хочет она надуться прямо сейчас или немного погодя. 

— Драко, — спокойно сказал Малфой, — ты ведь знаешь, это мое имя, Гарри. Ты же пришел на мой день рождения. Мы должны звать друг друга по имени. 

Гарри подумал, что его уже тошнит от слов «день рождения», но оставил это мнение при себе. 

— Драко, — терпеливо произнес он, — так кого ты ищешь? 

Малфой вдруг чуть улыбнулся.

— Почему это тебя заботит? — наклонившись ближе, вполголоса спросил он. — Ты так очарователен, когда ревнуешь. 

Гарри чуть не подавился. 

— Я не ревную! — воскликнул он.

— И правильно, — сказал Малфой и вдруг заправил ему прядь волос за ухо. Гарри дернулся от неожиданности и чуть не упал со стула. — Тебе совершенно незачем ревновать. 

Ухо горело. Гарри отодвинулся и ковырнул вилкой желток в глазунье, чувствуя себя смущенно и растерянно. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что Малфой с ним флиртует. 

— Ты возьмешь меня с собой? — спросил он через пару минут. 

— Конечно, нет. Ты же будешь меня отвлекать.

***

Сразу после завтрака Паркинсон куда-то утащила Гойла, а Гарри вышел вслед за Малфоем на заднее крыльцо. Малфой, прищурившись, смотрел на неизменно серое небо.

— Опять пасмурно, — сказал он. — Как мне это надоело. 

Внезапно откуда-то послышалось гудение. Звук быстро приближался, и ближайший куст чубушника вдруг взорвался лепестками и листьями, выплевывая из себя бладжер. Гарри еле успел оттолкнуть Малфоя с его пути, чтобы отвести от удара. Мелькнула золотая вспышка, прямо над головой Гарри прострекотал крылышками снитч, заметался из стороны в сторону и исчез. Бладжер врезался в стену и с гулом рванул обратно через дыру в кустах. 

— Что это такое? — пробормотал Гарри. 

— Я их выпустил, — сказал Малфой, очень старательно стряхивая невидимые пылинки с рукава. — Мне было скучно. А летать одному неинтересно. — Тут он улыбнулся Гарри. — Но с тобой, я думаю, было бы здорово летать. Уверен, ты неплохо держишься на метле. 

— Я... — Гарри все никак не мог смириться с мыслью, что Малфой не придуривается, а в самом деле не помнит его. — Я не против, — в конце концов сказал он. 

Малфой схватил его за руку и потянул куда-то в сторону, потом побежал. Гарри бежал следом и в какой-то момент еле успел дернуть его вниз, спасая от вернувшегося бладжера. Малфой чуть не упал, но устоял, захохотал и побежал быстрее, Гарри тоже засмеялся, вдруг почувствовав себя легким и беззаботным. Они ввалились в сарай для метел, мимо уха Гарри просвистел снитч и вылетел сквозь слуховое окно. Малфой, задыхаясь от смеха и бега, привалился спиной к двери, и в нее тут же снаружи ударил бладжер. 

— Сразу вылетаем! — сказал Малфой, кинул ему защитные очки и схватил с ближайшего держателя метлу. — Вверх! — крикнул он, заскакивая верхом, чуть не снес дверь с петель и исчез. 

Гарри вылетел следом, направил метлу прямо в облака и нагнал его. Малфой обернулся, коротко усмехнулся и пригнулся к метле, ускоряясь. Далеко впереди сверкнул, как искра, снитч и тут же сзади загудел бладжер. 

Вскоре в голове не осталось не единой мысли, Гарри весь растворился в погоне и побеге одновременно. Снитч летел впереди, бладжер несся следом, и надо было очень внимательно следить, чтобы не оказаться между ними. Малфой вместе с памятью, казалось, потерял и страх — он закладывал совершенно безумные виражи, наворачивал спирали и петли. Гарри тоже старался не отставать и кричал, когда восторг переполнял его.

Снитч мчался, взмывал вверх, бросался в стороны, снижался чуть ли не к самой земле, но никак не давался. То Гарри, то Малфой протягивали руки, но он каждый раз умудрялся вывернуться, казалось, из-под пальцев — Гарри пару раз даже чувствовал его гладкость и прохладу. Руки и ноги начинали ныть от напряжения и усталости. 

Снитч внезапно вильнул вниз. Гарри ринулся следом, опередив Малфоя. Снитч летел, задевая кончики травы на лугу, и Гарри пригнулся к самому древку метлы и вытянул руку — сейчас, сейчас тот не сможет увернуться! Как вдруг сбоку налетел Малфой, схватил его метлу за древко, отклоняя в сторону и вверх, чтобы сбросить скорость, мимо с гудением пронесся бладжер, а потом все смешалось — Гарри не мог понять, где верх, где низ, он и Малфой покатились кубарем по траве. Наконец, все замерло. Гарри оказался прижат к земле Малфоем, довольно тяжелым, кстати. Тот лежал и хрипло дышал ему на ухо. Гарри чувствовал, как колотится сердце, и как ходит грудь Малфоя с каждым вздохом и выдохом, и на мгновение он подумал, как бы здорово было его сейчас обнять. 

— Что это было? — вместо этого спросил Гарри. 

— Бладжер, — выдохнул Малфой, чуть приподнялся и провел кончиками пальцев по его скуле, по подбородку, большим пальцем смял нижнюю губу. Гарри смотрел, не отрываясь, на его губы — сейчас...

— Любовь — как бладжер, как не уворачивайся, все равно нагонит, — вдруг сказала Паркинсон, которая появилась словно из ниоткуда. 

Малфой коротко рассмеялся, скатился в траву и остался лежать — Гарри тоже не торопился встать, пытаясь отдышаться. Он лишь на мгновение поднял голову, чтобы глянуть на Паркинсон, по-прежнему похожую на кляксу, и на Гойла, который, как оказалось, стоял рядом, с любопытством смотрел на них и что-то жевал.

***

Горячая вода барабанила по макушке, по плечам. Гарри стоял, опираясь ладонями на стену, смаргивал воду с глаз, облизывал мокрые губы и видел перед собой не мраморные плитки, а лицо Малфоя на фоне серого неба. Глупо было отрицать — ему понравилось, как Малфой лежал на нем. И понравилось бы, если бы он его поцеловал.

Малфой какая-то полумечта-полупроклятие. Гарри никак, никогда не мог выбросить его из головы. В Хогвартсе он невероятно бесил, потом пропал из круга общения. Гарри мог прекрасно жить и без него, не так ли? Но стоило вспомнить, случайно увидеть, или услышать — и в голову лезли мысли о том, что могло бы...

Не могло. 

Гарри гнал от себя эти мысли. Чего сожалеть о неслучившемся? Он не знает, как получилось бы на самом деле, и получилось ли? Казалось, это мечтательное сожаление лучше, чем возможное разочарование. 

Он мог сколько угодно говорить себе, что пришел сюда, как аврор, но правда была в том, что он не смог бы остаться в стороне, даже если бы собирал метлы в какой-нибудь мастерской и не встречал большей опасности, чем занозы. Он был прав, когда гнал от себя мысли, боясь в них увязнуть — два дня с флиртующим Малфоем, и он почти увяз. Намек, что он наконец-то может что-то получить — и вот он хочет это получить. Даже как-то страшно, что он так быстро во все это упал, но совсем не странно — ведь на самом деле он об этом мечтал. 

Если бы Паркинсон не пришла, Малфой бы не скатился и поцеловал бы его. Наверное, сразу жадно, разгоряченный гонкой. И Гарри вжал бы его в себя, закинул ногу ему на талию. Малфой бы двигался медленно, мучительно медленно толкался бедрами, притираясь своим твердым членом к его такому же твердому члену, Гарри бы вскидывал бедра вверх, чтобы еще плотнее, чтобы сильнее!.. И не разрывал бы поцелуй. Стонал бы ему в губы, пил бы его стоны, забываясь в жаре, что охватывал его тело. 

Гарри провел ладонью по груди, потер большим пальцем сосок, сдался, обхватил член и задвигал рукой. Он стоял, зажмурившись, опирался свободной рукой на стену и ласкал себя, пока мыслей не осталось, пока они не растворились во все возрастающем наслаждении, и застонал, содрогаясь в оргазме. Чуть отдышавшись, запрокинул голову, пытаясь поймать губами воду. 

Вся проблема в том, что он все еще видел в Малфое его прежнего, а тот видел в Гарри кого-то незнакомого.

***

Малфой исчез, Гарри его упустил. Раздосадованный, он прошелся по парку, полюбовался на старших Малфоев в розарии, на то, как Паркинсон, с Гойлом в арьергарде, подобрав юбки, зачем-то лезет на крутой холм, потом вышел за ворота, убедился, что лес ничуть не приближается, и вернулся в особняк.

Раз уж никому нет до него дела, он мог заняться всем, что в голову взбредет. 

Особняк давил тишиной. Обитатели картин, словно подернутые дымкой, не переговаривались между собой, только равнодушно смотрели. Гарри ради интереса наклонил одну картину, и пожилой колдун, который был на ней нарисован, лишь закатил глаза и покачал головой — по-прежнему молча. Здесь даже картинам было все равно. 

Зато редкие пейзажи выглядели не в пример живее и ярче. На одном бушевал шторм, на другом ива над прудом купала длинные ветки в воде, и солнечные блики слепили глаза. В одной из маленьких гостиных, которые Гарри даже перестал считать, над камином висела картина, изображающая Косой переулок, почему-то безлюдный. Гарри этот участок улицы казался смутно знакомым, и он подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть. Лучше видно не стало — картина была написана широкими мазками, и изображение расплылось. Но все же некоторые детали были выписаны подробно, и по ним Гарри узнал это место — теперь там располагался магазин Джорджа, «Удивительные волшебные вредилки». 

Гарри отошел, чтобы поудобнее рассмотреть. Вблизи картина выглядела как скопище грубых мазков, но издалека производила ошеломляющее впечатление — она действительно казалась живой и объемной. Там моросил дождь, туман скрадывал очертания домов, окошки и фонари светились теплым светом и подсвечивали воду на улице. Казалось, что на картине изображены осенние сумерки. 

Вдруг послышался шорох и легкий звон, и на подлокотник кресла у камина вскочил огромный кот дымчатого окраса с бубенчиком на ошейнике. Он перетек на сиденье, прошелся, важно распушив хвост, потом хрипло мяукнул и, спрыгнув, исчез за приоткрытой дверью.

***

Малфой вернулся к ужину, один. Гарри испытал некоторое облегчение — он пока не разобрался, что будет, если Малфой найдет того, кого ищет. Эльфы быстро убрали все украшения из столовой. Типси увел за собой вереницу воздушных шаров, похожих на огромные мыльные пузыри, следом вылетели длинные ленты серпантина. Гарри чувствовал себя как на безумном чаепитии у Шляпника — там вечно пора было пить чай, здесь вечно готовились отметить день рождения.

Малфой виртуозно обходил ответом вопрос, кого и зачем он все-таки ищет, беспощадно при этом флиртуя. В конце концов Гарри сдался. 

— Тебе Паркинсон и Гойл желали что-нибудь, когда дарили шкатулку? — спросил он. 

— Панси и Грег, не будь таким букой, — поправил его Малфой. — Конечно, желали.

Гарри сжал челюсти. Малфой по делу говорил ровно то, что спросили. Зато когда флиртовал, его заткнуть было очень трудно. За несчастные полчаса Гарри наслушался и кошмарных комплиментов, и ужасных сравнений и предложений в невероятном количестве. Он «очаровательно краснел», почему-то обладал неким «ореолом невинности», его глаза были зеленее зеленого, губы — розовее розового, а «непослушные локоны», похоже, совсем распоясались. Малфой завидовал всему, чему только мог: и вилке, и кубку с водой, даже одежде и стулу. Гарри чувствовал себя и неловко, и в то же время позабавленным; и почему-то это было по-глупому одновременно и приятно, и немного обидно — без этого идиотского проклятия ничего такого он бы не услышал никогда. 

— А что они пожелали? — спросил он. 

Малфой фыркнул.

— Почему мы говорим о них? — спросил он и в очередной раз заправил Гарри прядь волос за ухо. — Конечно же, хорошего — что еще желают на день рождения. Грег пожелал спокойствия, — Гарри кивнул с задумчивым видом и ничего не сказал, боясь спугнуть. — А Панси... Не помню, какую-то такую же ерунду. 

Гарри нахмурился. 

— А твоя мать? Чего она хотела? — спросил он. 

— Когда? Она всегда что-то хочет.

— До подарка Пар... Панси и Грега?

Малфой ничуть не удивился вопросу и рассказал, что она очень любит праздники и хотела устроить самый лучший день рождения — как обычно каждый год. Гарри такой ответ и ждал — Нарцисса в этот момент увлеченно рассказывала, какой декор она придумала на завтра. 

— А отец? — спросил Гарри. 

Малфой задумался. 

— Понятия не имею, — в конце концов сказал он. — У них все прекрасно. 

Гарри задумался над таким странным ответом и посмотрел на родителей Малфоя — Люциус что-то говорил жене, та смеялась. Они были настолько сосредоточены друг на друге, что Гарри решил — там какие-то личные вопросы, и в общее сумасшествие от них лишь добавилось желание праздновать. 

— А ты? — спросил Гарри. — Чего хотел ты?

— Чего я хотел, — Малфой обворожительно улыбнулся, — я почти получил.

Гарри с трудом проглотил вопрос, чего же тот получил, подозревая, что получит такой же дурацкий ответ. Если Малфой сразу не отвечал прямо, нормального ответа от него добиться было просто невозможно. Гарри с трудом досидел до конца ужина, отказался от чая в гостиной и, пользуясь тем, что Малфоя отвлекла Паркинсон, сбежал к себе в комнату. 

Итак, он более-менее прояснил вопрос с родителями и Гойлом. Про Паркинсон Малфой почему-то не помнил, а про себя не говорил. Чтобы выяснить, что же здесь творится, ему нужно больше сведений.

***

Гарри пришлось завтракать в одиночестве. Люциус и Нарцисса завтракали у себя, Паркинсон и Гойл велели собрать им корзинку, а Малфой ушел без завтрака, к огромному огорчению Типси, который теперь стоял в дверях столовой, смотрел на Гарри огромными влажными глазами и выкручивал понуро висящие уши. Гарри не смог расстроить его еще больше.

— Мастер Драко гулять голодный, плохо, — бормотал Типси. — Конечно, в саду есть яблоки, мастер Драко нравиться яблоки. 

— В саду? — переспросил Гарри. — Я думал, он опять ушел на поиски.

Типси на мгновение наклонил голову к плечу, прислушиваясь, затем неторопливо налил в креманку густой молочный соус и подвинул ближе корзину с печеньем. 

— Мастер Драко бродить у озера, — наконец, сказал он.

Гарри вскочил, на возмущенный писк домовика схватил печенье, быстро окунул его в соус и засунул целиком в рот, выбегая из столовой.

***

У какого озера? Гарри обежал два небольших озерца и один пруд, забрался на горбатый каменный мостик над ручейком и огляделся. Купы деревьев выглядели очень живописно, но здорово мешали обзору. Единственный открытый участок — коротко стриженная лужайка — был совершенно пуст.

Вдруг откуда-то послышался вскрик. Гарри замер, дождался еще одного вскрика и побежал на звук.

***

Как выяснилось, кричал Гойл. Он и Паркинсон обнаружились в аллее, усаженной одинаковыми деревьями, похожими на шары на ножках. Среди крупных листьев в форме сердца висели мелкие бледные соцветия и длинные тонкие зеленые плоды. Паркинсон срывала их, бросала на дорожку и заставляла ползти к Гойлу, как гусениц. Гойл делал вид, что ему страшно, Паркинсон смеялась.

Заметив Гарри, она опустила палочку. 

— Привет, Гарри, — сказала она. — А знаешь, я не видела твой подарок.

— Эм... Я его... забыл? — неуверенно сказал Гарри и с тоской подумал, что опять начнется дурацкий разговор про день рождения. 

Но Паркинсон его удивила. Она подошла к дереву, сорвала лист и принялась картинно обмахиваться. 

— Смотри, он похож на сердце, — сказала она. — Любовь как феникс...

— Ты пожелала ему любви, — перебил ее, внезапно догадавшись, Гарри, — правда?

Паркинсон вдруг надулась и бросила листок на землю. 

— Драко дурак, — заявила она. — Ему не понравился мой подарок!

Вдруг послышался знакомый гул. Паркинсон и Гойл как по команде пригнулись, Гарри отскочил в сторону. Мимо промелькнула вспышка снитча, пронесся бладжер, а следом подлетел на метле Малфой и резко затормозил перед Гарри. 

— Эй, Гарри, лови! — Он кинул ему вторую метлу, которую до этого держал подмышкой. — Мне понравилось с тобой летать! Полетели?

— Стой! — завопила Паркинсон и топнула ногой. — Тебе же не понравился мой подарок!

Но Малфой лишь рассмеялся и припустил за снитчем. Гарри вскочил на метлу и полетел следом. 

С безумной скоростью проносились мимо деревья и кусты. Полумрак сменялся серым, но почти слепящим светом, ветки и листья — бесконечным небом, небо — морем травы, трава — гладью воды. Перед очередным мостиком Гарри даже коснулся ее прутьями метлы, и на мгновение его сердце куда-то провалилось — Малфой, который несся впереди, казалось, не сможет пролететь под низко нависающими камнями, но смог, и через секунду Гарри сам влетел в темноту и вылетел — снова в бескрайнее серое небо. Снитч не исчезал, бладжер от него не отрывался. Малфой летел, выжимая все из своей метлы, Гарри не отставал, он растворился в полете, и ветер выдул из головы все мысли, кроме восторга. «Эй, Малфой, я все равно сделаю тебя!» — крикнул бы он, если бы мог открыть рот без того, чтобы подавиться ветром. Но Малфой, казалось, услышал его. Он обжег Гарри внезапной усмешкой и, похоже, не собираясь сдаваться, ушел в крутое пике. Гарри тоже послал метлу вниз, к вспышке снитча у самой земли. 

Они одновременно протянули руки, но Гарри успел первым. Снитч вдруг влетел ему прямо в ладонь, Гарри сжал пальцы, тут же вильнул в сторону, услышав приближающийся гул бладжера, и не удержался, кубарем покатился с метлы. Через несколько секунд он поднялся на четвереньки, по-прежнему сжимая снитч в кулаке, и сел. 

Малфой стоял неподалеку, опираясь на метлу, и со странным выражением лица смотрел на него. Потом он молча развернулся и пошел прочь. Гарри, ничего не понимая, привстал, но ничего не успел сказать. 

— Поберегись! — сказал невесть откуда взявшийся здесь Гойл и со всей силы долбанул по вернувшемуся бладжеру толстой веткой. — Яблочко хочешь?

***

Гарри нашел Малфоя лишь вечером. Сначала он обошел весь дом, потом попытался обойти парк, но лишь сдавшись, он обнаружил его там, где совсем не ожидал увидеть — подпирающим стену в коридоре у своей комнаты.

— Мал... Драко! — воскликнул Гарри, поспешно подходя ближе, и сжал снитч в кармане. — Это ведь всего лишь снитч!

— Это никогда не был «всего лишь снитч», Поттер, — вдруг сказал Малфой. 

Гарри от удивления хватанул ртом воздух — Малфой говорил так, словно он стал прежним. Но тут Малфой сделал то, что он прежний не делал никогда — схватил его за грудки и дернул на себя, впиваясь в губы жестким поцелуем. Гарри только и успел, чтобы не врезаться в него, упереться ладонями в стену. Малфой не отпускал, и Гарри не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться и ответил на поцелуй. Застонав ему в губы, он прижал его к стене и целовал, толкался в рот языком, сходя с ума от дозволенности. Он путался пальцами в его волосах, гладил руки, плечи, скользил ладонями по бедрам, обнимал за талию, вжимая в себя и беспощадно сминая его пиджак. Драко не сопротивлялся, жадно целовал, обхватив за шею. Безумно хотелось большего, и Гарри забрался ладонью под его пиджак, вытащил из-за пояса брюк рубашку и коснулся обнаженной кожи, гладкой и горячей. Драко толкнулся бедрами, чуть шире расставил ноги, и Гарри был вынужден разорвать поцелуй, зажмурившись — казалось, невозможно стало терпеть, таким сильным оказалось удовольствие. Он застонал сквозь зубы, уткнулся лбом в плечо Драко и тоже толкнулся бедрами, медленно, не спеша вжимаясь своим членом в его член, потом еще, и еще, и еще; Драко тяжело дышал ему на ухо и тоже пытался вжаться сильнее.

— Ну же, быстрее, — хрипло сказал он.

Но Гарри не хотел быстрее, он хотел прочувствовать каждое движение, поймать всю дрожь, что пробегала через тело Драко, услышать все его стоны и вздохи; он вздрагивал сам, и стонал, и гладил его кожу, куда мог достать под рубашкой. Он смог просунуть ладонь ему на грудь, зажал между пальцами сосок, и чуть ни зашипел от удовольствия. 

— Твое сердце так бьется, — пробормотал он, касаясь губами его шеи над воротником рубашки.

— У меня нет сердца, — сказал Драко. 

Гарри словно окатило холодной водой. Он почему-то испугался и замер, чуть отодвинувшись от Драко, но не убирая ладонь с груди. Сердце Драко, вопреки его словам, билось. 

— Но оно же бьется, я чувствую, — растеряно сказал Гарри. 

— Это всего лишь мышца, — сказал Драко. — У меня нет сердца. 

Гарри медленно вытащил руку из-под его одежды и отступил на шаг. 

— Как?..

— Мне оно не нужно, — спокойно сказал Драко.

— Ты... Ты пожелал этого? — спросил Гарри. — Но Паркинсон... Поэтому она ругалась, что тебе не понравился ее подарок? Она пожелала тебе любви, но ты не принял ее желание, а захотел лишиться сердца? Почему? 

— Потому что с ним больно.

Гарри отошел еще на шаг, глядя на него во все глаза. 

— И при этом ты кого-то ищешь, но не знаешь кого? Почему больно? Больно, потому что ты уже безнадежно любил, правда?

Драко стоял у стены и молчал. Гарри не мог больше находиться с ним рядом, резко развернулся и пошел по коридору прочь.

***

Сам не заметив как, Гарри оказался в той маленькой гостиной, в которой висела картина с Косым переулком. Он пробежался от камина до противоположной стены, вне себя от злости пнул кушетку и упал в ближайшее кресло.

На нарисованной улице по-прежнему шел дождь и сгущались сумерки. Вдруг сначала что-то блеснуло, потом показалось какое-то движение, небольшое темное пятно завозилось почти под самой кровлей лавки справа от того здания, в котором теперь располагался магазин Джорджа. Гарри вскочил, подошел ближе, но цельная до этого картина опять расплылась в нагромождение мазков. Гарри, чертыхаясь, отступил назад и пригляделся. 

В слуховом окошке лавки вдруг появился свет, и Гарри наконец смог разглядеть, что же там шевелится. Это оказался огромный кот с бубенчиком на ошейнике, прятался от дождя. 

Но Гарри видел этого кота в этой самой гостиной. Этот кот был здесь. А теперь он там, и там идет дождь, и все так похоже на тот день, когда он, Гарри, гнался за Драко по этой самой улице и потерял на этом самом месте...

Словно следуя за его растерянными мыслями, картина начала меняться. Сквозь туман и морось стали проступать все более и более знакомые очертания. Замерцала и принялась переливаться всеми цветами вывеска «Удивительных волшебных вредилок», окрашивая своим светом лужи; из ничего соткалась графитовая доска для объявлений рядом с крыльцом, все меловые надписи, правда, оказались размыты. С края крыши свесился водосток в виде цепочки перевернутых колокольцев, и те закачались, переливая воду друг в друга. Гарри смотрел во все глаза — картина стала совсем реальной и казалась огромной. Кот вдруг потянулся, припав на передние лапы, и впрыгнул прямо в гостиную. 

А Гарри, наоборот, шагнул вперед и оказался в Косом переулке, действительно прямо перед магазином Джорджа. Сразу стало холодно и сыро, его тут же кто-то пихнул — мешал пройти. Он обернулся, но никакой гостиной там, само собой, не было. Гарри повернулся обратно и, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не раскидать прохожих в стороны, побежал в магазин. 

Джордж стоял за конторкой и что-то с серьезным видом втолковывал маленькому мальчику. Гарри протолкался через покупателей ближе. 

— Джордж, Джордж! — позвал он. 

Тот лишь на мгновение поднял голову, махнул рукой в знак приветствия и снова наклонился к ребенку. Гарри, нахмурившись, остановился. Разве его никто не искал эти три дня? Но Джордж не выглядел обеспокоенным и удивленным. Или Рон не стал ему ничего говорить? В любом случае надо найти Рона. 

Он выбежал обратно на улицу, но у графитной доски, на которой Джордж обычно писал объявления о скидках и акциях, чуть не споткнулся. Ровно над объявлением о новых «особо пушистых пушистиках цвета экрю» стояла дата — кривоватые слегка размытые цифры. По ним выходило, что никаких трех дней не было. Гарри побежал к совиной почте и схватил со стойки «Ежедневный пророк». 

— Это сегодняшняя газета? — спросил он. 

— Да. Один кнат, — сказал служащий. 

Дата была та же самая. 

— А. Нет, спасибо, — медленно сказал Гарри. — Я ее уже читал. 

Он вышел на улицу, посмотрел на темное небо, на блестящие от воды камни брусчатки и вдруг понял главное — он же вышел из особняка, который на месте не стоит!

***

Лавочка в Кенсингтонском саду стояла пустой. Длинные листья ивы мокро блестели от света фонаря. Нигде не было видно ни высокой кованой ограды, ни стриженых тисов и туй, ни следа особняка Малфоев. Гарри встал посреди лужайки, вцепившись себе в волосы.

И как ему вернуться обратно? Как он сможет угадать, где в очередной раз появится Драко в своих поисках?

***

— Эй, дружище! — Рон выскочил из гостиной, стоило Гарри войти в прихожую. — Где ты бродишь? Мы ждем тебя уже полчаса! Что это на тебе? Ходил за покупками? Как-то слишком строго, нет? Непривычно видеть тебя в жилете.

— Хозяин Гарри заходил в банк? — тут же Кричер ловко обогнул его и протянул было руки. — А мантия где?

— Ты не поверишь, Рон, — Гарри вдруг вспомнил Драко в его магловском костюме верхом на метле и хрипло рассмеялся, спрятав лицо в ладонях, — но это мне Малфой дал. 

— Какая-то дурацкая шутка, — с сомнением сказал Рон. 

Гарри, просунув пальцы под очки, растер лицо и прошел мимо Рона в гостиную. 

— Если бы, — сказан он. 

— Гермиона, посмотри — он говорит, что Малфой его приодел. Может, он вчера в болоте надышался фонарниками? Они вдруг не ядовитые, не знаешь?

— Привет, Гермиона, — сказал Гарри и упал в кресло. — Не сам Малфой, конечно. Его домовик принес мне одежду — не ходить же мне в одном и том же три дня? Скажи спасибо, что не костюм. 

— Ты о чем? — спросила Гермиона, в то время как Рон всплеснул руками с драматичным «ну вот, опять!».

— Как это ни странно, но, похоже, за сегодняшний вечер я успел провести три дня в особняке Малфоев.

— В Уилтшире? — озадаченно спросил Рон, — или где?

— Но где еще? — спросила Гермиона. — Вы о чем?

— Если бы я знал где, — сказал Гарри. — А самое плохое, я не представляю, как туда снова попасть. Забини был прав, Рон. Они там все прокляты. 

Когда он рассказал все, некоторое время было тихо. Наконец, Рон, который до этого слушал Гарри, как зачарованный, помотал головой и схватил кусок пирога. 

— Яблочный, мой любимый, — пробормотал он. — Выходит, они прокляли сами себя? 

— Это не проклятие, — сказала Гермиона и отставила чашку. 

— Да, это неправильно сработавшее заклинание, — сказал Гарри. 

— Традиционное «и тут что-то пошло не так», — сказал Рон, жуя. 

— Но проблема в том, что я не знаю, во-первых, кого Малфой ищет, а во-вторых, что будет, когда он его найдет. Заклинание рассеется или, наоборот, исполнится так, как должно было? — сказал Гарри. — Но мне все кажется, я что-то упускаю. Только я не пойму что. 

Гермиона разлила всем чай. 

— В таких вещах логики нет. Тем более, когда дело касается желаний, — сказала она. 

— Ага, — закивал Рон. — Сейчас хочется то, потом хочется се. Или тебе желают, а оно тебе не нужно. 

— Похоже, исполнились все желания, — продолжила Гермиона, — кроме желания Паркинсон. Малфой хотел лишиться сердца — излишне драматично, я считаю, но пусть; его родители что-то там свое и устроить ему самый лучший день рождения, Гойл пожелал спокойствия, а вот она — любви, а ее-то у Малфоя как раз нет. 

— И теперь, что, он ищет того, кого любил? — спросил Гарри. — Но зачем?

— Чтобы сказать, насколько ему теперь на него наплевать, — рассмеялся Рон. — Ничего другого мне в голову не приходит. И ты говоришь, что тебя толком никто не помнит? А почему именно тебя? А остальных?

— С остальными тоже плохо, — сказал Гарри. 

— Сходи в отдел магических происшествий и катастроф, — сказала Гермиона. — Или к невыразимцам. Может, они с таким сталкивались и посоветуют что-нибудь. Что происходит, когда одновременно загаданы два противоположных желания? 

— Почему противоположных? — спросил Рон. — Может, Паркинсон пожелала всего лишь, чтобы его полюбили? Полюбить ведь можно и бессердечного Малфоя, нет?

— Какая-то «Красавица и чудовище», Рон, — недовольно сказала Гермиона. 

Гарри поглубже забился в кресло и, стараясь не слушать, как Гермиона объясняла, о чем идет речь, принялся размышлять. Он не рассказал, что Драко именно его, Гарри, помнил гораздо хуже всех. И он, конечно, задумывался, почему так. А когда узнал, что Драко хотел разлюбить, сначала разозлился, что тот был в кого-то влюблен, разозлился, хотя не имел никаких прав, но потом, когда бегал по Кенсингтонским садам, подумал, вдруг это из-за него, раз уж его забыли сильнее. У него появилась в чем-то стыдная надежда, что вдруг — только-только вдруг! — вдруг Драко любил именно его. 

Но, если так, почему тот не прекратил поиски?

***

Ни ясное субботнее утро, ни почти пустой Косой переулок не радовали Гарри. Он плохо спал ночью и, лишь только рассвело, собрался и аппарировал сюда, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять в такую рань — денег же Кричер так и не получил. Из-за ночного дождя было еще сыро и зябко. Он засунул руки в карманы и, нахохлившись, зашагал в сторону Гринготтса. Владельцы магазинчиков только шли на работу, кто-то останавливался поболтать друг с другом — позже на это не будет времени. Мимо Гарри медленно проковылял дворник, его метла с тихим шорохом мела перед ним — влево-вправо, влево-вправо. Из ближайшей пекарни донесся запах свежей сдобы, Гарри пообещал себе зайти и выпить чая, когда сходит в банк, потом обошел пирамиду из коробок совиного корма перед магазином Илопса и вдруг увидел Драко. Тот с задумчивым видом стоял перед лавкой ювелира.

— Драко! — Гарри бросился к нему. — Драко! Ты... я не ожидал увидеть тебя так скоро, я не знал, как найти тебя!

— Гарри! И это прекрасное утро стало еще прекраснее, — обворожительно улыбаясь, перебил его тот. 

— Я вчера ушел, — сказал Гарри, — но я просто растерялся!

Драко, по-прежнему улыбаясь, провел пальцами по его щеке. 

— Ты и сейчас, судя по всему, растерян. Мы не виделись вчера. 

Гарри до боли сжал челюсти и достал из кармана снитч. Он не мог с ним расстаться — снитч был доказательством, что все случившееся действительно произошло. 

— А это? Мы летали наперегонки, помнишь? 

Лицо Драко вдруг изменилось, стало жестче, исчезло равнодушно-любезное выражение. 

— Драко, кого ты ищешь? Возьми меня с собой в особняк, я... — Гарри нервно облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы, — я...

— Нет, Поттер, — сказал Драко. — Ищу я не тебя. 

Он развернулся на каблуке и исчез.

***

— Что, серьезно? — спросил Джордж и присел рядом с Гарри на бордюр. — Это ведь ты написал?

Гарри лишь кивнул и снова уткнулся лбом в колени. Ничего лучше, чем написать на доске для объявлений Джорджа «Драко, я люблю тебя», ему не пришло в голову. Может, тот зайдет в маленькую гостиную, может, увидит, и... И что тогда? Гарри не имел ни малейшего представления, что будет тогда. Но он должен был это сказать, должен был сказать раньше, глядя ему в лицо, но испугался — не так-то это просто, вот просто взять и признать то, что долго гнал от себя, чего не хотел, о чем даже не мечтал из-за несбыточности, потому что хотел сберечь себя, сберечь себе хоть что-то. Сказать, глядя Драко в лицо, было страшно, зато теперь, когда он знал, что тот ищет не его, ему хотелось это сказать — невозможно было держать это знание в себе, слишком больно. 

— Но почему именно здесь? — спросил Джордж и зашуршал пакетом. — Круассан? 

— Тут есть хоть какая-то возможность, что он это увидит, — пробормотал Гарри. — Если ты увидишь большого серого кота с бубенчиком на шее, хватай и зови меня. 

— Так, — сказал Джордж после некоторого молчания. — Вставай и иди. Сейчас ты мне расскажешь, в чем дело, а потом мне надо будет срочно придумать что-нибудь связанное с драконами, а то покупатели будут спрашивать. Иди-иди. 

Гарри нехотя встал и пошел вслед за Джорджем в магазин.

***

На следующее утро его разбудил Кричер.

— К хозяину Гарри, — сказал он, — по срочному делу пришел мистер Забини. По срочному. Говорит, хозяин Гарри заходил. 

— Да-да, — сказал Гарри, быстро натянув джинсы и футболку. — Где он?

— Мистер Забини в гостиной. 

В гостиной действительно был Забини. Он рассматривал безделушки на каминной полке и резко развернулся, когда услышал скрип двери. 

— Привет, Поттер. Мой домовик сказал мне, что ты заходил. Это по поводу Драко? В Аврорате проснулись, наконец? Что-то известно?

— Да, Забини. Ты был в чем-то прав, — сказал Гарри. — Но они не прокляты. Неправильно сработало заклинание — шкатулка, которую подарили Паркинсон и Гойл. 

Забини подошел к ближайшему креслу и тяжело в него опустился. 

— И что? — мрачно спросил он. — Что именно случилось? Уже сколько времени прошло? Говорил я Панси, что это глупость... Поттер, как ты узнал? Я не могу найти особняк. 

— Я провел там три дня, — сказал Гарри. 

Забини слушал, не перебивая. 

— Панси всегда была слишком романтичной, — сказал он спустя пару минут после того, как Гарри умолк. 

Гарри вспомнил Паркинсон, похожую на чернильную кляксу, и как та пугала Гойла стручками-гусеницами, усомнился, но промолчал. 

— Кого Малфой хотел забыть? — вместо этого спросил он. — Ты понимаешь, что этому человеку может грозить опасность? Кого он ищет?

Забини, прищурившись, некоторое время его рассматривал. 

— Я сомневаюсь, что ему может грозить опасность, — сказал он. — Его же не было в особняке, когда заклинание неправильно сработало. 

— Но если Малфой притащит его к себе, и он навсегда там застрянет, вместе с остальными?

— Не думаю, — сказал Забини. — Раз уж... До сих пор он его не нашел, не так ли? Но, — он опять умолк и мрачно посмотрел на Гарри, — я никак не пойму почему. 

— Забини, — разозлился Гарри. — Сейчас не время хранить секреты! Малфой переживет, если его тайна раскроется, поверь, я не побегу сообщать всем и каждому!.. Мы можем, в конце концов, использовать его как приманку! Где искать особняк? Где его только не видели — чуть ли не во всех концах страны!

Забини вздохнул. 

— Поттер, пойми, тебе незачем это знать. Из того, что ты мне рассказал, получается, что это знание ничем тебе не поможет. Я не пойму, зачем именно он его ищет, раз уж... Желания такая странная штука — желаешь то то, то это. Драко, да, хотел забыть, он говорил, что ему не надо, что родители, Панси с Грегом, я — и ему больше ничего не надо, хватит, чтобы быть...

— Подожди, — перебил его Гарри. — Повтори! 

— Что? 

— Кенсингтон! Ты же там живешь, правда? Почему ты дома не сидишь? Где ты был все это время?

— Везде, я был в Италии, и по всем нашим домам здесь. Плюс цветочники, ювелиры, кондитеры. И банки. Моя мать выходит замуж и требует, чтобы я ей помогал. Но я не понимаю, с чего... 

— Бат! Что у вас в Бате?

— Дом, неподалеку — матери понадобились оттуда скатерти, но...

— А в Сутерланде?

— Охотничий дом, там серебряные блюда... 

— Вспомни, ты только что сказал — он говорил — родители, Панси, Грег. И ты? Но... Тебя-то у него нет! Забини, ты понимаешь, что он ищет тебя?!

***

Забини не стал спорить с Гарри и без капризов занял гостевую комнату. Он написал матери письмо, что вынужден задержаться в Лондоне на пару дней, попросил разрешения вызывать сюда своего домовика, если понадобится, и засел в кабинете — «Хоть приглашения напишу, Поттер, не представляешь, какая это морока!». Гарри взял с него обещание самому никуда не соваться и прислать Кричера, если вдруг появится особняк, когда он, Гарри, будет на работе.

Гарри сходил и к невыразимцам, и в отдел магических происшествий и катастроф. И там, и там ему сказали одно — скорее всего, если Забини попадет в особняк Малфоев, желание Драко станет необратимым. Что произойдет при этом со всеми — неизвестно, но особняк — тоже скорее всего — перестанет перемещаться. Что делать с конфликтующими желаниями, никто не знал. И как воплотилось желание Панси, тоже было непонятно, раз уж Драко — опять же скорее всего — искал Забини, а тот настаивал, что в их отношениях точно нет места романтике. Невыразимцы сказали, что просто так Драко не мог не принять желание Панси — ведь именно она дарила, и магия подарка в никуда деться не могла. Но куда-то делась. То, что Драко говорил дурацкие комплименты, не считалось — Забини сказал, что тот и в нормальных условиях нес примерно такую же чушь — и Гарри с тоской подумал, что он до этого момента, похоже, никогда не видел его в нормальных условиях. И невыразимцы, и сотрудники отдела катастроф настоятельно просили, дождавшись появления особняка, вызвать их. 

Гарри пообещал. 

Но он так и не рассказал никому про снитч и про то, что, когда он держит его в руке, Драко становится почти прежним.

***

— Уже третий день я здесь торчу, — проворчал Забини, подошел к окну гостиной и отдернул штору. — Непривычно столько времени сидеть безвылазно.

— Подождем еще, — сказал Гарри. — Судя по всему, особняк появляется с запозданием, а ты на одном месте в последнее время проводил по паре дней. 

Забини неопределенно хмыкнул и побарабанил пальцами по стеклу. За окном сгущались сумерки, фонари уже начали тускло светиться. 

— Поттер, — сказал Забини и посмотрел на Гарри, — скажи мне, почему ты лично всем этим занимаешься? Ты мог бы передать дело невыразимцам, нет? Ты аврор, но тут темной магии нет. 

Гарри ждал, что Забини задаст этот вопрос. Единственное, что его удивило — почему тот ждал несколько дней. 

— Значит, у меня есть причины, Забини, — ответил он. — Ты же мне тоже не все рассказываешь, правда? 

Забини прищурился с расчетливым видом, но промолчал и отвернулся обратно к окну. 

— Эй, Поттер! — вдруг позвал он странным голосом. — Ты, похоже, был прав. В твоем чахлом сквере особняк Малфоев. 

Гарри подскочил к окну, убедился, что тот не шутит и, крикнув ему, чтобы не смел выходить из дома, выбежал из гостиной. Забини что-то кричал, но Гарри было все равно что.

***

В поместье Малфоев, как Гарри уже успел убедиться, время текло по каким-то своим, отдельным законам. В сквере было уже довольно темно, но за кованой решеткой, похоже, все еще царил день, по обыкновению, пасмурный. Редкие прохожие — Гарри встретил двух человек, пока бежал, — шли по площади Гриммо, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, что посреди скверика из двух аллей вдруг поместился целый особняк с парком.

Ворота открылись снова без вопросов. Гарри побежал по дорожке; тяжело дыша, вскочил на крыльцо и снова побежал по коридорам в поисках Драко. 

Тот оказался в гостиной. 

— Гарри! — улыбаясь, сказал он. — Ты пришел на мой день рождения? 

Гарри судорожно сглотнул и стиснул в кулаке в кармане снитч — он, похоже, знал, что это такое на самом деле. 

Драко перестал улыбаться. Но сказать он ничего не успел — тут же открылась дверь, и в комнату вошли Паркинсон и Гойл. 

— Поттер? — сказала Паркинсон. — Ты принес подарок? 

Гарри вытащил снитч. 

— У меня есть только это. 

— Нет, — сказал Драко. — Ты не можешь это подарить, мне это не нужно. 

Сердце Гарри словно провалилось — он не ошибся, но и что ему теперь делать, он не знал. 

— Но у меня больше ничего нет, — сказал он. 

— Тогда уходи, — зло сказала Паркинсон. — Зачем ты пришел? 

— Драко, — не желая сдаваться, позвал Гарри, — мы целовались, помнишь? Ты сказал, что у тебя нет сердца — вот оно, возьми. 

— Мне нужен подарок, Поттер, а не это. Без сердца лучше. — Драко отвернулся. — Тебе нечего здесь делать. 

Гойл угрожающе нахмурился и пошел было в сторону Гарри. Гарри вытащил палочку. Снитч, казалось, бился в его руке, как сердце, и сердце самого Гарри билось так сильно, что было больно.

— Гойл, стой! Драко, нет, послушай!..

— Нет. Почему я должен тебя слушать? Зачем мне сердце?

— Да потому что ты не можешь быть без него! — в отчаянии выкрикнул Гарри. — Не можешь! Потому что у тебя есть мое! Я ненавижу тебя, Малфой, потому что люблю, а ты выбросил свое сердце, потому что любил!.. Только зачем тебе такой подарок нужен, если ты без своего сердца не можешь его принять?!

Вдруг снитч вылетел из его руки, и ближайшее окно тут же взорвалось осколками. Бладжер ворвался в гостиную, и никто ничего не успел сделать — и снитч, и бладжер ударили Драко в грудь. Гарри закричал, но не услышал свой крик. 

Воздух вокруг пошел рябью. Прямо перед Гарри, в волнующемся воздухе, стоял Драко и держал в руках целую шкатулку. Рядом стояли Паркинсон и Гойл. Все кругом было залито солнечным светом. 

«Откуда ты знаешь? — сказала Паркинсон. — Ты спросил? Ты хоть как-то пытался? Может, твой драгоценный Поттер только и ждет, когда ты придешь, и подарит тебе свое сердце?»

Драко невесело хмыкнул. 

«Панси, скажешь тоже — подарит свое сердце! Перечитала любовных романов? Какое счастье, что тебя никто не слышит из посторонних, а то бы ты навсегда лишилась своей репутации!» — сказал он. 

«Нет ничего плохого в любовных романах, Драко! Любовь как бладжер, как ни уворачивайся, все равно догонит. Так что я желаю тебе...»

«Нет, — перебил ее Драко, — не хочу».

«А лучше без этого? — спросила Панси. — Жить как без сердца?»

«Почему мы вообще об этом сейчас говорим? — раздраженно спросил Драко. — Почему мы вообще об этом говорим? Но да, лучше без сердца, довольна? Да, я хочу забыть. Теперь мы можем пойти праздновать? Зачем мне все это? У меня ведь есть родители, у меня есть ты, есть Грег, есть...»

«Не нервничай!» — перебил его Гойл и хлопнул по плечу. 

Драко выронил шкатулку. Она ударилась об пол и треснула, крышка повисла на одной петле.

А потом вдруг собралась и полетела обратно. 

Если до этого момента Гарри видел все, как сквозь воду, и голоса доносились словно издалека, то теперь все происходило очень быстро. Шкатулка подлетела в руки Драко, открылась крышка, в тот же момент стало нечем дышать в ставшем невероятно плотным воздухе, что-то сверкнуло и хлопнуло, отбрасывая Гарри назад, к двери. 

Все стихло. Гарри через несколько мгновений завозился и сел, мотая головой. Рядом лежала Паркинсон, чуть подальше Гойл и Драко. Все окна были целые и темные. 

Открылась дверь, и в комнату вбежали Люциус и Нарцисса. Нарцисса, вскрикнув, бросилась к Драко, Люциус выхватил палочку.

— Поттер, это вы устроили! Что вы позволяете себе?! Дурацкие шутки на дне рождения! Я не помню, чтобы Драко приглашал вас!

— Сейчас август, — устало сказал Гарри. — Не июнь. Уже август. 

Снова открылась дверь, впуская теперь уже Забини, пару невыразимцев, Рона и еще кого-то, не знакомых Гарри. Забини кинулся к Паркинсон, которая зашевелилась, приходя в себя. Нарцисса громко требовала колдомедиков. 

— Мистер Поттер, что здесь произошло? — спросил один из невыразимцев. — Вы сняли заклятие? — И, не дослушав, пошел прочь, водя во все стороны палочкой. 

— Пойдем, — Рон помог ему подняться, — теперь они тут сами разберутся. 

— Но...

— Пойдем, — повторил Рон. — Забини мне все рассказал. Придурок, ты не должен был один сюда соваться, он тебе поэтому и не рассказал про Малфоя, чтобы не подогревать, а ты!.. Никто никуда от тебя не денется, неужели ты еще не понял?

— Забини — расчетливая сволочь, — пробормотал Гарри и уже в дверях оглянулся. Из камина вышла пара колдунов в лимонных мантиях — колдомедики. 

— Пошли-пошли, — Рон подтолкнул его. — И тебе надо отдохнуть, ты уже заговариваешься. 

— Наблюдательная скотина. Я знал, что он понял, как я к нему отношусь, и промолчал. А тут два варианта — один, как ты сказал, из-за заботы обо мне, а второй — что он все же любил кого-то другого, и подумал, что, если он мне об этом скажет, я не стану его спасать. Ты не представляешь, сколько я об этом думал!..

— Точно, заговариваешься. По твоим словам выходит, что ты влюблен в Забини. Не знаю, что хуже. Даже думать об этом не хочу, — сказал Рон и, крепко схватив Гарри за плечо, дернул порт-ключ.

***

— Хозяин Гарри, к вам пришли, — позвал Кричер.

Гарри дернулся и снова упал лицом в кровать. Вчера он вернулся домой, не раздеваясь упал на кровать чуть-чуть полежать и, похоже, тут же провалился в сон без сновидений. По крайней мере, сейчас было утро, а ничего после падения в подушки он не помнил. 

— Кто?

— Мистер Малфой.

Гарри вскочил и побежал. 

Драко стоял в гостиной и ждал его. 

— Привет, — сказал он. — Ты кое-что забыл. Это вроде твое? — Он достал снитч и протянул ему. 

— Но...

Драко нервно облизнул губы. 

— Это просто снитч, Поттер. Но... Но, если ты хочешь, Гарри, то...

Гарри шагнул ближе, накрывая своей ладонью снитч на его ладони, другой рукой обхватил Драко за талию. 

— Конечно, хочу, — сказал он ему в губы. — Больше всего на свете.


End file.
